


it was only a kiss

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain ficlets [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Battle of Scarif, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, just a lot of kissing, kissing without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn and Cassian kiss.





	it was only a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's a kissing fic. Just kissing. All kinds of kissing. That's about it.

They’re pressed together in a very small space, on a mission on some planet that all seems to blur together, but that’s not what’s on Jyn’s mind. It’s Cassian, so close she can smell the leather of his jacket, the smoke in his hair from the incense seller they had passed on the way. She’s very aware of the way she fits against his body, almost like it was always meant to be that way. She lifts her head, and his face is so close, she can see his lips and the urge to taste them is so strong. She moves closer, impossibly closer, stands on the tips of her boots and leans further into him, and he startles for a moment, his eyes growing wide, hair falling into his eyes.

 

She kisses him then, can’t really help it anymore, presses her lips against his, chapped and yielding. She moves her mouth against his, and his lips part, and light explodes behind her eyes and the world begins to tilt. He snakes his arm around her waist, cants his head as he kisses her, and she can’t remember why they never did this before.

 

\---

 

She’s walking out of the room, they’re the last two to leave the debrief, and he takes his chance and stops her. She turns to look at him, a question in her eyes, but he only dips down, cups her chin and kisses her. It’s a little awkward, because she wasn’t expecting it, they adjust angles until they get it just so, and even then she has to put her hands on his chest to steady herself. 

 

She walks out ahead of him, and he lingers behind, a finger to his lips where she had just been.

 

\---

 

He’s kissing away her tears, the saltiness on his tongue a reproach for his words. She’s not one for crying, he’s only seen her tears in moments of unbridled anger, and the fact that he’s brought this one about is like a knife to his gut. He doesn’t stop, he’s kissing her face all over, and eventually her fists stop beating against him and she relaxes into his arms. He kisses the tracks that have formed down her cheeks, traces the one tear that’s managed to fall to her lips.

 

She kisses him back, hard and desperate and punishing, accepts his apology, and they spend the rest of the night in silence, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

\---

 

She hasn’t seen him in weeks, a mission gone awry, and she’s scanning the hangar for him when his ship finally lands. He’s walking with a limp, but is otherwise whole, so she runs to him and throws her arms around his neck.

 

She’s laughing as his stubble tickles her neck, her eyes glistening as he trails his mouth roughly over her jaw, and finally to her lips. He’s hungry for her, so many days and sleepless nights he’s thought only of her, and he kisses her like a starving man. She melts into him, lets him take his fill, lets him savor her skin. Later, when they’re alone, she savors his kisses on her body, falls apart underneath the feel of him.

 

\---

 

It’s the part she hates the most, when one of them has to leave. He always plays it so cool, he’s a spy, after all, so used to masking his feelings. But she’s getting on the ship, the engines are fired up, and she thinks maybe she’ll leave without so much as a goodbye. She’s always wrong, though. He comes up behind her, slips his arms around her waist and settles his hands on the plane of her stomach. He nestles his face into her neck, breathes her in, takes his time. She sighs, leaning into him, knowing they have no time for this but not having it in her to care. His lips are soft and tender on her skin as he kisses up the line of her neck, and she turns in his arms so he can capture her lips.

 

He kisses her like he’s never kissed anyone like her, a gentleness and awe in his lips that she’s never felt before. His hands thread into her hair and she loses herself in the taste of him, the feel of his tongue against hers.

 

After she takes off, she’s still thinking about that kiss, closes her eyes and remembers how she felt it to the tips of her toes.

 

\---

 

He has her in his bed, and he’s still wondering how they got here, but she’s distracting his thought process, the way she’s kissing up the line of his chest. She pauses to study his face, licks her lips as she slides her body up his. He inhales sharply, electrified at the feeling of all the lines of her body against his. She’s cupping his face, the pads of her fingers rubbing gently against his beard, and he wants to reach up, kiss her, but she keeps him there. 

 

She’s smiling when she finally kisses him, and he can’t help but smile too, as he reaches up and tangles his fingers into her hair, keeping her close.


End file.
